Wireless mobile communication networks continue to evolve given the increased traffic demands on the networks, the expanded coverage areas for service, and the new systems being deployed. Known cellular type communication systems can consist of a plurality of antenna assemblies, each serving a sector or area commonly referred to a cell, and can be implemented to effect coverage for a larger service area. The collective cells can make up the total service area for a particular wireless communication network.
Known cellular antenna assemblies in mobile communication networks can consist of a single large reflector, feed network, and several radiating elements; these components can be complicated to assemble. While integrating the radiating elements into the single large reflector is possible in theory, it can be difficult do because of tooling expenses and manufacturing difficulty.
The radiating elements can be connected to phase shifters with coaxial cables or with soldering at connection points. When coaxial cables are employed, the cables are manufactured to be the same length so that differences in the physical distance between a phase shifter and a radiating element will not cause unwanted differences in phase relationships. However, because the length of the coaxial cable is not customized for a particular antenna, often radiating elements in the middle of an antenna have excess cable, which must be stowed without violating minimum bend radius requirements.
When soldered connection points are employed, the soldered joints can contribute to phase abnormalities, which are often undesirable. Furthermore, solder joints can represent additional cost, the potential for error during assembly (e.g., a bad joint), and degradation of the longevity of the antenna panel assembly.
Often junctions between transmission lines of the feed network are in a different plane. However, when the feed network is not planar, feed lines can get tangled during transportation or handling on the production line.
In view of the above, improved modular type cellular antenna assemblies are desired. Preferably, such antenna assemblies reduce assembly time and cost while maximizing performance.